Resurgence of Grief
by Onur6boss
Summary: Sometimes, all you need to let go is...  Warning: Tibbs Slash.


AN: This is my second ever fic. Its not a follow up to Caustic, although I'm going to work on that.

Please be advised that this is also a Tibbs Slash fic, if thats not your thing - please don't read! Any complaints will be dealt with appropriately *Slap with wet fish* :D

Also you will need tissues... You have been warned!

Also thank you to my amazing Beta - Slashscribe XX You rock - Go read her stuff, it's fantastic.

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance, accompanied by the occasional flashing glow of lightning as it rippled along the undersides of angry-looking clouds. Trees swayed and creaked in the rising wind, whilst leaves sighed mournfully in their distress.<p>

It had started raining again; tiny drops pattered sporadically and fell softly against the trembling leaves of the groaning trees before the heavens suddenly opened up and poured out their grief.

Gibbs lay motionless in his bed, staring at the ceiling as a bolt of lightning illuminated the darkened room. The sound of raindrops falling like tears washed him in grief and hopelessness while guilt rose up like bile and threatened to choke him with its acrid burning taste. Gibbs' eyes burnt with an unwelcome sensation and his chest ached as his tears stubbornly refused to fall.

Thunder rumbled again, closer this time, rattling the windows in their panes. Gibbs found he couldn't close his eyes; nightmarish images of the day rolled around in his mind and voices shouting accusations echoed in his conscience, reverberating down to his very soul. His grief hurt more than any physical pain; it was a raw palpable, force.

Gibbs caught a hint of movement in the doorway, and he turned his attention to the shadowy figure. A flicker of lightning revealed a face translucent in the eerie light. Barely recognizing the hoarseness of his own voice, he spoke. "Tony?"

The younger man nodded as he silently drifted towards the bed and placed a hand on Gibbs' bare chest, the cool touch eliciting a shiver from the older man.

"You're cold," Gibbs stated as his eyes wandered over the form of his young lover, drinking in the sight. Tony's mouth turned up in a ghost of a smile and he leaned down to press his chilled lips gently against Gibbs'.

The kiss was fragile, barely a whisper, and Gibbs fought to breathe past the sobs catching in his throat. Relentless images assaulted him - _the rain turning rivers of red into streams of pink, masking the scent of blood with that of fresh mud as he clutched the bruised, battered and blood-soaked body to his chest. _

Tony's hands were insistent as they glided over his body, pulling him from his thoughts as the barely-there touch prickled his skin. Gibbs responded fervently as his own calloused hands wandered, trying to find purchase on the smooth expanse of flesh before him. Mouths crashed together, tongues dueled, and yet Tony's touches were feather light despite their passion.

"Tony, " Gibbs said, as he broke the embrace and drew in a shuddering breath, "I can't…"

Tony's only response was to claim Gibbs' lips with his own, and Gibbs melted into the kiss. Tongue's caressed, massaging and intertwining before Tony let his lips slide off Gibbs' to trail kisses down the length of the other mans body. Tony blew chilled breath over the kiss-moistened skin, making Gibbs shiver anew as he reverently removed their clothing. With burning ardor their bodies rocked together in a dance as old as time, skin on skin, grinding and sliding together. Groans and grunts blocked out both the fierce storm outside and the one raging in Gibbs' soul.

The memories and scenes from the day threatened to drown him, and Gibbs could feel his release building. He watched the intense look on Tony's pale face, his green eyes glowing just as he remembered, and it took a moment to realize that the sound emerging from his throat was a choked whimper as his body tensed and white light exploded behind his eyes.

Lying there panting, his chest rising and falling with harsh breaths, he heard the softly spoken words that shattered his soul. They were the same words he'd heard earlier in the day, and Tony's voice held the same breathless quality it had held then. "Love you, Jethro."

Finally succumbing to the horrors, Gibbs' ice blue eyes closed and a solitarily tear slid down his cheek as tremors wracked his body. Grief, despair, and bone-crushing weariness overcame him like a wave crashing against a rocky shore. Gibbs rolled over, the other side of the bed cold, and he clutched Tony's pillow like a lifeline as he breathed in the lingering scent of his lover.

Gibbs' heart contracted painfully as he spoke to the darkness of the room, murmuring the same words he had spoken earlier as he had softly stroked Tony's hair and watched the light fade from his lovers' eyes. "I loved you too, Tony."

* * *

><p>Ok, sorry I didn't put major character death at the beginning. I kind of wanted it to be a big impact at the end when you find out Tony wasis a ghost and I wanted that surprised punch to the gut feeling. I hope I managed to achieve that?

Please forgive me.

Also this is my second fic so comments welcomed... I'm currently worrying on sequel to Caustic and my Firefighter!Tony series :D


End file.
